


you got soft skin (but your heart so hard)

by Kasplode



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses and Cuddles, Nightmares, Post-Finale, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasplode/pseuds/Kasplode
Summary: “Adora,” the voice is pitched and cuts like glass. “Wake up. Please wake up.”It tickles a memory. Something raw. Something that flashes violently behind her eyelids, steals the breath from her lungs.Adora opens her eyes and blinks up at the sight of Catra above her. She reaches for her without thought; Catra’s face is scrunched and pained and no, no, that’s just not okay. Why does she look so upset?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 268





	you got soft skin (but your heart so hard)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been weeks and im still not over catradora. i love they..........
> 
> title from khai dreams, “I wish you love”

“Adora?” A hand shakes her shoulder. “Adora,” the voice repeats, firmer now.

Adora groans, sleepiness receding like a warm blanket drawn from her body. She leans instinctively into the familiar weight beside her.

Another body climbs onto the bed and settles on her side, small but warm. It rumbles; in fear or comfort, she can’t tell.

Her body rocks a little, pinpricks pressing into her arm. “Adora,” the voice is pitched and cuts like glass. “Wake up. Please wake up.”

It tickles a memory. Something raw. Something that flashes violently behind her eyelids, steals the breath from her lungs.

Adora opens her eyes and blinks up at the sight of Catra above her. She reaches for her without thought; Catra’s face is scrunched and pained and no, _no,_ that’s just not okay. Why does she look so upset?

“Hey,” Adora says, stroking Catra’s soft, downy skin, fine fur like silk beneath her fingers.

Catra’s eyes wrench shut and she clings to Adora’s hand. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Adora asks. She sits up a little, to close the gap, to—hold Catra close, maybe. Comfort her. Something, _anything_ to get that wretched look off her face.

Catra shakes and shudders, pressing Adora down into the bed and curling around her. “Nothing, it’s fine. It’s… I needed to see you awake.”

Adora holds her girlfriend tight, not believing the quavering words for a moment. She’s used that same voice since they were children, when training was a game and the all Catra had to hide was the food she snuck to their bed or a scrape on her knee. Adore cradles Catra securely in her arms, holding her quivering weight against her. On her other side, Melog makes a sad little trill and curls her tail over Adora’s leg.

 _Awake._ It’s more than that. Catra needs to know that Adora isn’t filled with deadly, crackling magic, isn’t limp and weak and fading away, that she isn’t going anywhere. That she’s _never_ going away.

The anniversary of the invasion is coming up. Everyone’s been pretty messed up over the last few weeks. (More messed up than usual, that is.)

Today, it seems like it’s Catra’s turn to crumble under the weight of the looming anniversary.

Adora lets Catra nuzzle into her, so close it’s as if she’s trying to fuse their flesh together, and doesn’t mention the wetness of tears on her neck—Catra always has hated crying. Melog releases heart-breaking cries in Catra’s stead.

“I’m here,” Adora murmurs, stroking Catra’s slowly-growing hair. Catra lets out a choked sob. “It’s okay, we’re okay. I’m right here, Catra.”

“Fuck,” Catra says, and takes a hiccupping breath. “I know you are, idiot.”

Adora shushes her and starts rocking in that way Catra always liked when they were kids. “I’m here. We’re together. I’m not leaving you.”

“I know,” Catra snuffles, “I _know._ ”

Slowly, Catra’s tears die down and she relaxes within Adora’s arms. Adora pets and shushes her with familiar touches and whispers, the ones they’ve learnt and used far, far too often this last year.

As Adora grazes her nails through Catra’s hair, scratching gently over her scalp, Catra’s chest begins to rumble.

She’s purring. Adora cracks a smile at the sensation.

“There we go,” she murmurs, scratching at _that one spot_ under her girlfriend’s jaw and laughing as the purring ramps up.

Catra’s purr is the prettiest sound in the world, right after the sound of Catra’s laughter.

Affection bubbles up in Adora’s chest, bouncing about playfully and filling her with airy joy. She has to do something with it all, so she cradles Catra’s face with a gentle hand and showers her face with kisses.

A hoarse little laugh sounds through Catra’s intense purring. “Adora, stop it,” she says, batting half-heartedly at Adora’s arms.

“No way,” Adora smirks, pouring all the smugness that she can into her voice. “You _looove_ my kisses!” She ducks her head and kisses Catra’s neck, targeting the sensitive spots.

The little laughs burst into the high-pitched, uncontrollable giggles Adora loves. Has there ever been a purer, more joyful sound?

Meanwhile, Melog makes herself comfortable over their laps, never one to take a hint and give the pair privacy.

Adora slows her assault just enough to appease her now-squirming girlfriend, but she isn’t satisfied yet. Kiss by kiss, Adora’s lips trace over the apple of Catra’s cheek, down her jawline, before finally finding home at her lips.

Catra welcomes the kiss, parting her lips just so and wrapping a stubborn arm around Adora’s neck to keep her where she’s wanted.

When Catra pulls back, just far enough to speak, Adora struggles to keep from pressing forward again. There is a _limit_ to her neediness, damn it.

“Thanks,” Catra says. Her eyes are wet, her voice hoarse. But she’s smiling, just a little; it’s enough for now.

“What are you thanking me for, _kitty?_ It’s nothing more than you’ve done for me.”

Catra flushes and groans, voice breaking as she buries her face into Adora’s shoulder, curling into her in embarrassment. Adora can feel her smile. “I take it back,” Catra says, “you’re the worst. I don’t like you. I’m never thanking you for anything ever again.”

Adora bites her lip hard, but with Catra now right on top of her, it’s difficult to hide the way her chest spasms with laughter. She gets a reprimanding bite on her shoulder for her efforts.

“I mean it!” Catra raises her head, giving Adora the best glare she can.

Adora wants to pinch her cute little cheeks. She settles for brushing hair out of Catra’s eyes, since that probably won’t get her fingers bitten off. “ _Sure_ you do. Is that why you purr all the time for me?” Adora teases.

“I’m not sure if I should kiss you, or punch you,” Catra tells her seriously.

“A kiss is the best plan, I think. It’ll get me to shut up.”

“Then shut up,” Catra says, and kisses her once more.

They’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this has been up elsewhere for a month. to find out how you can support my writing and see my work before anyone else, check out my [tumblr](http://kasplode.tumblr.com/writing)! I mostly write bnha/bkdk, so that’s what you’ll find on there.


End file.
